Automotive forward lighting systems are evolving in several areas including the use of image-based sensors, typically referred to as Automatic High Beam (AHB) control systems, to maximize the use of high beam road illumination when appropriate, the use of steerable beam systems, typically referred to as Adaptive Front Lighting (AFL) systems, to provide a greater range of beam pattern options particularly for driving on curved roads or during turn maneuvers wherein the beam pattern may be biased or supplemented in the direction of the curve or turn, and the combination of such AHB and AFL systems.
Automatic high beam control system are known that utilize an optical system, an image sensor, and signal processing including spectral, spatial and temporal techniques to determine ambient lighting conditions, the road environment, and the presence of other road users in order to automatically control the selection of the appropriate forward lighting state such that user forward vision is optimized while minimizing the impact of headlamp caused glare on other road users in all lighting conditions. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,796,094; 6,097,023; 6,320,176; 6,559,435; 6,831,261; 6,396,397; 6,822,563; and 7,004,606, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
While AHB systems that utilize the features and concepts described within the above identified U.S. patents have achieved performance levels that have resulted in considerable commercial success, it is desired to provide additional features and techniques, which may increase the utility, improve the performance, facilitate the manufacture, and simplify the installation of such systems.